new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man
The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy series produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Capcom and Namco. It was released on December 16, 2016. The show is based on the Mega Man series and the Pac-Man series, both divided into two 10-minute segments, along with 4-minute wraparound segments where the two titular characters are joined together. Plot ''Mega Man'' In the year 200X, robot scientists Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily were completing their special project, helper robots, which will help humans with everyday work. However, Dr. Wily had secretly reprogrammed the helper robots into fighting machines. Wily intends to use these robots to take over the world. After Dr. Light learned of this, he had decided to reprogram one of his other helper robots. He has chosen Rock (his male helper robot). Dr. Light gave Rock state-of-the-art combat technology, with the ability to copy another robot's weapon, thus Dr. Light created Mega Man. Now, Mega Man has to stop Dr. Wily and his band of robots from taking over the world. ''Pac-Man'' The segment follows the adventures of the title character, Pac-Man, his wife Pepper Pac-Man, their child Pac-Baby, their dog Chomp-Chomp and their cat Sour Puss. The family lives in Pac-Land, a place in which the geography and architecture seem to revolve primarily around spheres and sphere-like shapes. Most episodes of the segment center around the ongoing battle between the Pac family and their only known enemies, the Ghost Monsters. The Ghosts Monsters work for Mezmaron, a mysterious figure who wants to locate and control the source of "Power Pellets", which serve as the primary food and power source for the city, and also as the deus ex machina in virtually every episode. ''Mega Man and Pac-Man's Funny Follies'' The wraparound segments follows Mega Man and Pac-Man teaming up in their own misadventures. It uses comical jokes, thrills, logics and humorous. Characters Main Characters ''Mega Man'' *'Mega Man' - Mega Man is a brave robot. His favorite color is blue. Mega Man speaks with New Jersey accent. Unlike the video game counterpart, he has his own heart. In Mega Man and Pac-Man's Funny Follies, Mega Man is Pac-Man's intelligent best friend. He is voiced by Robbie Daymond. *'Rush' - Rush is a helpful robotic dog. He is Mega Man's pet dog. Rush can help him by using his spring power. Both his vocals and speaking voice are done by Dee Bradley Baker. *'Roll' - Roll is a beautiful female robot. She is Mega Man's sister. Roll loves to call him "Brave Robot". She is voiced by Cree Summer. ''Pac-Man'' *'Pac-Man' - Pac-Man is an anthropomorphic circle. He has his own family and friends. Pac-Man loves to eat dots and ordinary food. Unlike the video game counterpart, he is very helpful. In Mega Man and Pac-Man's Funny Follies, Pac-Man is Mega Man's simple-minded best friend. He is voiced by Bob Bergen. *'Pepper Pac-Man' - TBD. She is voiced by TBD. *'Pac-Baby' - TBD. He is voiced by TBD. *'Chomp Chomp' - TBD. His vocal effects are done by Frank Welker. *'Sour Puss' - TBD. His vocal effects are done by Frank Welker. Supporting ''Mega Man'' *'Dr. Thomas Light' - TBD. He is voiced by Corey Burton. ''Pac-Man'' * P.J. - TBD. He is voiced by TBD. * Super-Pac - TBD. He is voiced by TBD. * Morris - TBD. He is voiced by TBD. * Dinky - TBD. He is voiced by TBD. Villains ''Mega Man'' *'Dr. Albert Wily' - TBD. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. *'Proto Man' - TBD. He is voiced by Scott Menville. ''Pac-Man'' *'Mezmaron' - TBD. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche in his The Brain impression. *'Clyde, Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Sue' - TBD. They are voiced by Jess Harnell (Clyde), Rob Paulsen (Inky), Kevin Michael Richardson (Blinky), Kath Soucie (Pinky) and Nancy Cartwright (Sue). Production Development Writing Voices The cast features Robbie Daymond, who had previously voiced the characters from English-dubbed Japanese anime shows and the veteran voice actor Bob Bergen, better known as the current voice of Porky Pig. Animation The animation of The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man was outsourced to Dong Woo Animation and Yowza! Animation (for several episodes). Also, it was used by hand-drawn animation software, Pencil 2D. Music Episodes List of The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man episodes '' Voice Cast *Robbie Daymond as Mega Man *Bob Bergen as Pac-Man * Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *The ''Pac-Man segments are mainly an almost exact reboot to Hanna-Barbera's Pac-Man TV series. *There are the voice talents of the series: **